User talk:Sapph
Well? Say something! : I like Pie! (You didn't say it had to be something intelligent and insightful ) --StarGeek 02:17, 15 April 2006 (PDT) :: In just two days, tomorrow will be yesterday... -Snorii 07:33, 15 April 2006 (PDT) Linking to Badge-Hunter Actually, I was going to try and contact you in a few days about whether it'd be ok to link or not. A list of the Badge Names/Numbers would be highly appreciated. Let me know either here or Stargeek AT EvilGeniuses.org. 12:58, 17 October 2006 (PDT) : Thanks for the listing. I'll prob. get around to adding it in after Halloween. 15:57, 21 October 2006 (PDT) :: I am currently in the process of added the BadgeHunter Badge template to all badge pages that are missing it. If anyone sees a badge page that is missing it, feel free to add it. For uniformity's sake, these are the logic rules I am using for placement: :: * If there is an external link major section and a CIT link, place under CIT link :: * If there is an external link major section and a nofuture link, but no CIT link, place under nofuture link :: * If there is no external link major section, add one just above categories and add BH link :: The template for all pages should be . If that does not link properly, you can try to troubleshoot it yourself, or you can just post a note here, and I will look into it. :: The rationale for the placement was thus: I don't think it matters where the link is, and choosing a method (such as alphabetical) that would place BH first could appear, regardless of intent, to be biased. I have no desire to fight that fight, so I happily place all links at the bottom of the list. If a user has a preference, they will click on the link they want, regardless of order. -- Sapph 13:13, 12 June 2007 (EDT) Hey Sapph, dunno if you'd see the note on my bot's page since it's been a few weeks since we last chatted about it there, so I thought I'd mention it here just in case. There's now only 32 badge pages that need the BadgeHunter template. And if you exclude the Beacon badges, there's only 4. More details are at my bot's talk page, and I temporarily have a list of the remaining badges that need the template at User:Sekoia/Sandbox/One. -- Sekoia 18:20, 23 June 2007 (EDT) : Awesome, thanks. Permanent list follows for use with new badges. -- Sapph 01:09, 24 June 2007 (EDT) Badge Pages Without Badge Hunter Template These badge pages still need . titlematch=% Badge notuses=Template:BadgeHunter Badge notcategory=Souvenirs notcategory=Badges Not In Game notcategory=Player Guides redirects=exclude suppresserrors=true order=ascending namespace= Consolidating edits in Recent Changes I noticed your comment on Supertodd's talk page. I discovered a setting a few months back that you might find helpful, if you don't already know about it. Visit and select the "Recent Changes" tab. Check the box next to "Enhanced recent changes (JavaScript)" then click "Save". Now when you visit , you'll find that all edits on a single page get consolidated together as one entry, which you can then click to expand if you like. It also groups things from each of the Deletion Log, Move Log, and Upload Log into their own entries. Hope that helps! -- Sekoia 11:46, 17 August 2007 (EDT)